youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Thinknoodles
About Justin A Watkins (born May 30, 1977) known online as Thinknoodles, or his former channel name, Insiders Network, is a gameplay commentator on YouTube. He is mainly known for playing Minecraft (IGN: RealThinknoodles), Club Penguin, Sims 4, Clash of Clans, Poptropica (Username: Thinknoodles), and Webkinz (Username: Rleong) which he no longer does. He has played many other games in this channel as well, such as Splatoon (IGN: Thinknoodl) and ROBLOX (IGN: ImNotThinknoodles). poptropica-smaller-8bit.png|Thinknoodles's Poptropican RealThinknoodles-bigger.png|RealThinknoodles's Minecraft Skin PenguinMU.png|Thinknoodles's Current CP Outfit Insiders Network Think's original channel name was, and technically still is, Insiders Network. Before the Insiders Network, he was running a bunch of insiders all with their own channel. It was getting a bit overwhelming so he announced that he was combining all of his Insiders into one YouTube channel. At first his videos were Club Penguin cheats, Webkinz adoptions and Poptropica Walkthroughs. His channel slowly evolved from a channel for insiders to a channel about himself, therefore decided to change the name to "Thinknoodles". The channel link however still stays as "youtube.com/InsidersNetwork" ThinknoodlesToo ThinknoodlesToo is Justin's second channel, which uploads Club Penguin videos once in a week. Now inactive. Personal Life He used to live in an apartment in Manhattan, but has recently moved a few miles away. He lives with his wife Rachelle and their golden retriever Kopi. Justin has made a Draw My Life, which contained personal info. He used to have a dog named Missy as a kid. He thought she ran away, but his parents gave her away to another family. He used to have bad asthma in his earlier life. Favorite Sayings/Quotes #(At the beginning of every video) "Hey everyone, it's your friend Thinknoodles! And welcome back to (Series Name)!" #"Hey (YouTuber's name), would you like to try our delicious mantequilla?" #(When he recognized he did something wrong, to himself) "You Dumb-Dumb!/Idiot!" #(At The End Of Every Video) (Solo) "Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this episode of (Series Name), please leave a like, if you're watching my videos for the first time why don't you Subscribe To My Channel and become a Noodler today, etc. I'll see you guys again soon, thanks for watching, and of course, Noodle On!" #(At The End Of Think's Lab Video) (Solo) "Thank you guys so much for watching this episode of (Series Name). If you enjoyed it, please do go ahead and pick up those chopsticks and poke that like button as hard as you can, if you're watching my videos for the first time why don't you Subscribe To My Channel and become a Noodler today, etc. I'll see you guys again soon, thanks for watching, and of course, Noodle On!" Think's YouTube Friends Think used to play with some people on a SMP server called CubeSMP (but never actually played in it), but he broke up with his best friend, Graser. Then things started to get messy. Graser and Think used to play together all the time: Club Penguin, Poptropica, Minecraft maps, you name it. Rumors circulate that Graser had used or lied to Think, but it's not confirmed. Graser had other ideas for his channel. But for Think, it ended up turning as "something he never wanted" as he said at the start of Ask Think #84. Think left after that. Now, he has more child friendly friends, such as TheDiamondMinecart, ThnxCya, etc.. Mostly he plays with them on the whitelisted pixelcore server. Think's Personality Think has a friendly personality to everyone he meets, he is also kid-friendly and has a good sense of humor. He also has a nice touch of creativity, shown in his "Think's Lab" Mod Showcase series. "He's by far the nicest guy you'd ever meet!" ~ StrauberryJam Pets Thinknoodles has a number of pets in his series, such as Crazy Craft, Survival, Pixelmon, Think's Lab, etc. Here are a few of them: Dogs *'Naruko (dead)': A first dog owned by Thinknoodles, but sadly she burned to death in lava at mineshaft in part 11 and now she rests in peace at the top of the tree house at Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Kopi': A dog in Think's Survival Let's Play, also Think's Lab. This is also the name of Thinknoodle's real life Golden Retriever. *'Ferdinand: '''A dog with a red collar in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Okuran': A dog in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Ipokani': A dog in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Naruko Too': It was a Thinknoodles' dog and also named after Naruko (who burned to death in lava in part 11), but because of the update error, it turned into a untamed dog and now it's tamed and owned by his wife in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Kopy(or 'kop-why' as Think calls her): It is clone of one of the dogs (Kopi) in part 118 because of the Minecraft update glitch in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'''Kopemon: A dog from Pixelmon (Series Ended), at the private whitelisted pixelcore server. *'Ferdiscam': He is a clone of one of the dogs (Ferdinand) in part 118 because of the Minecraft update glitch in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Copicat': A cat in Think's Survival Let's Play which sneaked into the doghouse. A very mysterious dog (cat), he/she likes fish instead of steak. *'Ellie': His wife's dog who is a daughter of Kopi and Okuran at Think's Survival Let's Play. Cats *'Fluffy': A tabby cat in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Socks': A tuxedo cat in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Maximus(dead)': A baby tabby cat who drowned to death in part 113 when Think was building the yellow submarine. Now he rests in peace at octopus garden (under the yellow submarine) in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Tom': A tuxedo cat in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Crookshanks': A tuxedo cat who lives in witch hut with Hermione Granger (supercharged creeper) and Luna Lovegood (witch) in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Cleopatra': A tabby cat who is a daughter of Fluffy (tabby cat) and Socks (tuxedo cat) and guards the Noodle Museum with Anthony (siamese cat) in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Anthony': A siamese cat who guards the Noodle Museum with Cleopatra (tabby cat) in Think's Survival Let's Play. Rabbits *'Hershey': A brown bunny in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Bugs': A brown bunny in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Shadow': A black bunny in Think's Survival Let's Play. Villagers *'Spongebob': A villager who works at the carrot shop in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Patrick': A villager who works at the carrot shop in Think's Survival Let's Play. Dragons *'Toothless': A Think's first pet dragon in Think's Crazy Craft Let's Play (Series Ended). *'Prince William': When Thinknoodles got the Prince from a lvl 6 dungeon in his Crazy Craft Let's Play (Series Ended), he named him Prince William. *'Prince Harry': When Thinknoodles got another prince from lvl 6 dungeon in his Crazy Craft Let's Play (Series Ended), he named him Prince Harry. *'Princess Kate': When Thinknoodles got princess from lvl 6 dungeon in his Crazy Craft Let's Play (Series Ended), he named her Princess Kate. Boyfriends/Bros/NPC friends *'Chuck': His bro/bodyguard, or "boyfriend" as the game calls it, in Think's Crazy Craft Let's Play (Series Ended) and also appeared in Think's Lab-Epic Beach Party!. He currently has Ultimate armour and Big Bertha as a weapon. *'Kevin': A minion in Think's Lab who invents stuff, likes to prank Thinknoodles, also likes TNT a lot, and Dave's Cousin. *'Dave': A minion in Think's Lab who guards Think's Lab and Kevin's cousin. *'Chef': A minion who cooks food at Think's Lab. Other pets *'Sparky': A supercharged creeper in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Scaredy Cat': A normal creeper who lives with cats in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Speedy Gonzalez': A baby zombie who wears complete set of golden armor in Think's Survival Let's Play. he's currently zooming around the villager room next to Think's tree house with his piece of rotten flesh. *'Eddie Murphy': A donkey in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Elmer': Think's first horse who wears diamond horse armor in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Cluck Norris': A dead chicken jockey in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Jerry': An endermite in Think's Survival Let's Play which is missing *'Hermione Granger': A supercharged creeper who lives in witch hut with Luna Lovegood (witch) and Crookshanks (tuxedo cat) in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Luna Lovegood': A witch who lives in witch hut with Hermione Granger (supercharged creeper) and Crookshanks (tuxedo cat) in Think's Survival Let's Play who is currently missing *'Mantequilla': A golden puffle (pet) in Think's Club Penguin series *'Stuart: ': A life form he encountered in the Water on Mars! custom mod video. He became his pet when he Dave, Kevin and Kopi returned to earth taking Stuart with them *'Grim: ': A skeleton horse in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Reaper: ': A skeleton horse in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Zoey': A skeleton horse which Think calls it OP (overpowered) because of the large health bar *'Reuben': A pig who has been wearing saddle since the early 2012 in Think's Survival Let's Play but he was named Reuben on part 267 (December 23rd, 2015) Think's Active Series A-Z *'Ask Think (now only on 1st Monday of each month)' *'Club Penguin: PSA Missions ' *'Fan Choice Friday' *'Kopi Videos' *'Minecraft Story Mode' *'Minecraft: Survival Let's Play' *'Poptropica: Road to Captain Thinknoodles' *'Subnautica' *'Think's Lab' *'Thinknoodles: Minecraft Animated' *'Undertale' Think's Series A-Z *'Ask Think' *'Clash Of Clans (Series Ended)' *'Club Penguin: PSA Missions ' *'Crazy Craft (Series Ended)' *'Fan Choice Friday' *'Hexxit (Series Ended)' *'Hunger Games (Series Ended)' *'Kopi Videos' *'Maxcraft Modded SMP (Series Ended)' *'Minecraft: Pocket Edition (Adventure Maps/Reviews)(Series Ended)' *'Minecraft Story Mode' *'Minecraft: Survival Let's Play' *'Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore Season 1 (Series Ended)' *'Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore Season 2 (Series Ended)' *'Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore Season 3 (Series Ended)' *'Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore Season 4 (Series Ended)' *'PixelCore Pixelmon SMP (Series Ended)' *'Poptropica DS (Series Ended)' *'Poptropica: Road to Captain Thinknoodles' *'Spore (Series Ended)' *'Stranded Deep (Series Ended)(Started Subnautica)' *'Subnautica' *'The Sims 4 (Lost Interest)(Series Ended)' *'Think's Lab' *'Think's Lab: Portals of Mystery (Minecraft Machinima)' *'Think's Snapshot Adventures (Series Ended)' *'Thinknoodles: Minecraft Animated' *'Undertale' Adventure Maps *'The Code (Ended)' *'The Code II: Infinity (Ended)' *'The Code III: End (Ended)' *'Kishaw the Korrupt (Ended)' *'Noodleventure (Ended)' *'Diversity (Ended)' *'Diversity 2 (Ended)' *'The Dropper 2 (with Graser)(video deleted)(Ended)' *'241 Forever Together (with Graser)(video deleted)(Ended)' *'241 Forever Together II (with Graser)(video deleted)(Ended)' *'Diversity II (Ended)' *'Christmas: An Awakening (Ended)' *'Minecon 2013 Mindcrack Adventure Map (Ended)' *'The Heist (Ended)' *'The Missing Presents (Ended)' *'24 Days Of Christmas (Ended because of high difficulty)' Games He Played/Playing A-Z (Including Fan Choice Fridays) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjI9kFhE1R0 Agar.io] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PABgJgK7jw Akinator] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TpdD3QY2CvE Angry Birds 2] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n94h0iAq6cM Animal Jam] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NhFCV-ERpI Bloons TD 5] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4aeT57V3lo Bloons TD Battles] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxnSokH79GQ Breaking The Bank] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUOnleuF9cA Can Your Pet?] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5paBLpUeWsE Catlateral Damage] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERt9q6QE7uY Clash of Clans] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-AeWkZHS0g Club Penguin] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcDiytCFD4c Crossy Road] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pACour_5OYE Duck Life 3: Revolution] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNIOuRPT7Qc Dumb Ways To Die 2] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtAu8V-tcqE Geometry Dash] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=of-GqOXGFEg Geometry Dash Meltdown] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lht3k2UjH7s Goat Simulator] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jef2SWmT6Vk I Am Bread] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daFlQDroRPY Infiltrating The Airship] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=haZ4iIbFzds Jet Racing Extreme] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h07yZFAmeac Lego Worlds] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbekU0Hrqq0 Lord of the Aisle] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7IpZZIwJXw Mario Kart 8] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mq9Z8T1SZyM Minecraft] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCAGz8DVUNw Minecraft (Wii U Edition)] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_w4z3Nw9LU Minecraft: Story Mode] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFGUZG17Z8k Minions Paradise] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxS6muFtHww Minion Rush] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OAZNluh2wOI Monument Valley] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HxhEtrGLvQ Muddy Heights] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2uS5lTqVak Octodad: Dadliest Catch] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_diRfKygUQ Poptropica] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXZShCuHYyE Poptropica DS] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tamt-bA4kOo ROBLOX] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuFhWRKW-qU Rocket League] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1ZIEL9gYHQ Shooty Skies] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ti181MdSHKo Soccer Physics] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQvPyYxRlB0 Splatoon] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DZT8OXhgKY Spore] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rexMu6KSarA Stealing The Diamond] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cm6zZChOyDA Stranded Deep] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5y7e9EVWSc Subnautica] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pj-mllIVgjg Super Mario Maker] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iv1xmYQroZg Terraria] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bl-yDL8rJus The Battle Cats] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkDLJIiHVMw THERE IS NO GAME] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBSmAYgNsOo The Impossible Quiz] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZ_wUh4C_zA The Impossible Quiz 2] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nabRmdE3U_c The Sims 4] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmd7v1ll6dg The Stanley Parable] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxqXEC0ECzI Towel Required] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNAwcNAR28c Turbo Dismount] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbkCMmA0aXc Undertale] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F26_g6PzAwc Unfair Mario] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFwFhq1oB2E Webkinz] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeWWjXORf7Q Will You Press The Button?] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FIBWsnNZ7iw 60 Seconds] Trivia *'He lives in New York' *'He has a sister (unknown)' *'He has a golden retriever named Kopi' *'His first dog he ever owned was named Missy, but his parents gave her away, telling Justin that she ran away, until he was told the truth few years ago.' *'He was on the last American Airlines flight from Boston to California on September 10th, 2001, almost being on one of the doomed flights the next day' *'He's allergic to cats.' *'His main channel reached 1,000,000 subscribers on November 24, 2015 at around 4:00 pm Eastern Standard Time.' Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers